


candy wrapper

by loserbaby



Series: pj - october [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Text Conversation, i typed the word 'thwip' a lot, only for a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbaby/pseuds/loserbaby
Summary: day 4: candy wrapperM <3 J: so i was thinking maybe egg a senator’s house, plant a murder weapon at a zoo to get it to shut down, and then maybe finish up with some ice cream?





	candy wrapper

**Author's Note:**

> this one was gonna be a lil bit longer and go into way more detail about what actually happens when they go out but im gonna save that for another installment because i liked where the length of this ended up.

-wednesday-

 

_ M <3 J: so i was thinking maybe egg a senator’s house, plant a murder weapon at a zoo to get it to shut down, and then maybe finish up with some ice cream? _

_ p*ter p*rker: ??? _

_ p*ter p*rker: Please give me some context.  _

_ M <3 J: for our date dumbo _

_ p*ter p*rker: Wait, how come you’re picking what we do? I asked you remember? _

_ M <3 J: yeah but you were probably gonna pick some The Notebook ass shit so i figured i would take the liberty of deciding _

_ p*ter p*rker: So why are we doing those illegal things? _

_ M <3 J: justice _

_ p*ter p*rker: Okay, how about we egg the senator’s house but only a little bit, skip the zoo-we can figure something else out for that, maybe play the long game there, and how about candy instead? _

_ M <3 J: fine. if only to make it clear that im willing to take your opinions into consideration in this relationship, so long as they’re not incredibly nerdy and/or corny. and i better not find any candy wrappers stuffed in my pockets cause you couldn’t find a trash can _

_ p*ter p*rker: Sounds good! :))) Thwip you up at 8 on Friday? _

_ M <3 J: sure thing p. ill bring the eggs. _

 

-friday-

 

It was 7:46 on Friday night, the humidity was low, the sky was clear, and Peter Parker was seriously stressing over his hair. 

“Peter. Honey. Just pick a style and leave it,” May said.

And Peter began to ramble.

“But I don’t know what style to pick! Should I try and slick it down a bit? It doesn’t really go with the casualness of my outfit but it shows that I attempted to look a little snazzy. Should I just leave it curly? MJ likes it curly. Well, she tells me not to call it curly cause its really more of a wave. She says I have ‘2B type hair’, whatever that means. Maybe I should just-”

“Peter,” May interrupted. “Just leave your hair alone and put your shoes on. It's now 7:50, so you’d better hurry.”

“7:50?! I’m gonna be late and then she’s gonna be like ‘why are you late’ and I’m gonna say ‘oh my hair’ and she’s gonna ask why I cared what she thought about my hair and say that I should be confident in myself regardless but I already know all that. So it’ll be a waste of breath really.” Peter continued to ramble as he made his way out the door, stopping only to say, “Bye Aunt May, love you! I’ll be back before 11!”

Whilst thwipping to MJ’s apartment in civilian clothes, Peter went over the itinerary for the night, triple checked his wallet for candy money, and constantly ran his fingers through his hair, successfully messing up whatever he would have planned for it anyway. 

He arrived outside of Michelle’s window, on the fire escape, and tapped on the glass. He heard a small yelp and a bit of shuffling before Michelle was climbing out of the window and pulling the curtains behind her. 

“You don’t get to see my room until I confirm you aren’t a creeper. The jury’s still out on that.” Michelle said, in lieu of a greeting.

“It was  _ one time _ MJ, I didn’t mean to follow you home. I let Karen guide me wherever she wanted and she picked up crime in that area.”

“Uh-huh. Sure. I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Okay well, are you ready to thwip?”

“Peter Benjamin Parker I am always ready to thwip.”

And so they thwip.


End file.
